In Our Parents Footsteps
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: The children of the survivors, along with some others, Get trapped in heavenly host. What will they do when they meet this new sachiko? And How will they escape? Will They all escape unharmed? Or will they be trapped and be forgotton by the world, in heavenly host?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Im finally starting a Corpse Party fanfic! Im soooo excited. This isn't a regular Corpse Party fanfic though. Its different characters, different sachiko, and different types of people. Alright let us begin!**

Akiho's POV

I simply sat there, at my desk doodling in my notebook, waiting for mom to finish the lesson and dismiss us. Class is boring by the end of the day. It just gets horrible. I looked over to my left and flipped a bit of my black hair back behind me. I stared at my older/twin brother for a second or two. He looked at me and smiled, then winked. I just scowled back. He flipped a bit of his blond hair back.

Anyway, back to my mom. Her name is Ayumi Kishinuma (Yes its a AyumiXYoshiki DONT JUDGE ME) She looks just like me except instead of grey eyes, she has blue. And trust me, it SUCKS to have a mom for a teacher. You can't do anything bad, because then instead of a teacher not telling your mom but just scolding you, YOUR MOM KNOWS AND SCOLDS YOU HERE AND AT HOME. .AWFUL!

Of course Akihiro (My brother, as you just met) dosent care about that at all! He's what you call the "Bad Boy". He does what he wants, when he wants. Somehow though, ALL THE GIRLS WANT HIM. How does that work? Why are girls attracted to bad boys? I guess I could ask mom. She did date the "Bad Boy" of her school. Aka my dad, Yoshiki Kishinuma. Akihrio looks ALOT like him in my opinion.

"And that ends today's school day, Class. Have a good day. Now we need some volunteers to help clean up the school from the party today. Any volunteers?" Mom asked as she closed her book. I raised my hand and raised Akihiros hand too, for him of course. He glared down at me. I smiled evilly back.

"Ok, my two, we need atleast 8, any more volunteers?" Mom said as she started to hand me and Akihiro some supplies. Nobody raised their hands. "Okay ill just pick myself."

She picked up a piece of loose leaf and wrote down several names. She then stood up and placed the paper on the billboard. Everyone stood up and slowly walked towards it. I scanned the list.

Akiho Kishinuma,Female

Akihiro Kishinuma,Male

Chiemi Ando,Female

Daichi Mochida,Male

Etsuko Ohayashi,Female

Haruki Mori, Male

Isako Shibata,Female

Isamu Kouno,Male

Everybody who was picked groaned, except for Haruki, he was kind and helpful and never complained.

The mochida cousins looked at eachother and shrugged after they groaned. Chiemi Ando, Daughter of Yuka Ando/Mochida and Takashi Ando, was cousins with Daichi Mochida, also known as Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Mochida's son. They were basiclly brother and sister though, I mean seriously they were attached to the hip. Chiemi had Ginger hair and Brown eyes, whilst Daichi had Naomis light brown hair but Satoshi's golden eyes. (I think they were golden atleast)

Everyone who was picked moved forward. Everyone else began to pack up and leave. "Akiho, Akihiro, im going home. Get home by 6:00. Okay?" Mom told us as she packed up her bags. "Yes, mama." Me and Akihiro replied. She smiled and kissed our heads.

"Mooooooooom." Akihiro groaned. Me and mom both giggled at his reaction. Mom walked out, leaving us all alone. "Alright everyone, lets get started." Etsuko said. She was the class rep of class 2-9. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was the smart, helpful, kind, brave girl in class. She hated me though. I dont know why! I did nothing to her. She says its because I dont try to make the best of school. I know, but I can't help it! Im shy, sly, socially awkward, and a loner. I was born that way! Im just scared of socializing, and im hated for it?

I nodded and smiled at her. Suprisingly, she nodded and smiled back. We finally agreed on something. I picked up a mop and a water bucket. I handed a scrub to Akihiro and smiled softly at him. He scowled and followed me to the hall where we would clean up. I washed the floor while Akihiro scrubbed the windows. He didn't put much effort into it though. I hate when he does that.

"Onii-Chan please put more effort into your work, otherwise we wont be able to go home." I said in my cutesy voice. He looked at me and sighed. He can't help but doing whatever I ask him when I call him Onii-Chan. He may not seem like that type of guy, but he truly was a sweetie-pie. "Fine." He said softly. He started actually working and we got our jobs done a lot quicker.

-After The Whole Schools Clean-

"Hey guys, I looked up a charm yesterday, and I think we should all do it!" Chiemi said. She took out a paper doll and held it out. "See, you just chant the phrase 'Sachiko we beg of you' 8 times and grip on t the doll. Then, we all pull!" She explained. She held out a paper doll. "That's adorable!" Isako said as she held on to Isamu's arm. They were best friends. They remind me of two people Mom used to know when she was here at Kisaragi High. She said their names were Sakutaro Morishige and Mayu Suzumoto. Apparently they had been best friends, but died of a car accident the day of their culture festival. Lots of others had died that day apparently too.. Like 's best friend Seiko. Mom has us stay home on the day of our culture festival because of the many deaths that took place that day.

When we do stay home, she rents a movie and dad calls in sick from work. We all stay home, eat popcorn, drink soda, and watch a movie together as a family. I love those days.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I forgot we were doing the charm. "Hey, you coming or not Akiho." Daichi said softly to me. "Ah sorry, I was daydreaming." I replied blushing. "Bout what?" "Nothing, lets just do the charm." I said.

We all gathered in a circle. "Now you know what to do right?" Chiemi asked us. We all nodded in response. "Alright."

_Sachiko we beg of you_

_Sachiko we beg of you_

_Sachiko we beg of you_

_Sachiko we beg of you_

_Sachiko we beg of you_

_Sachiko we beg of you_

_Sachiko we beg of you_

"Everyone say it 8 times?" Haruki asked all of us. We nodded again. "Okay now take a piece of the doll, and hold on tightly." We all took a piece, I got the head. "Now, PULL!" We all pulled, and thunder rumbled.

The school shook. We all screamed. The only thing I could see was that Akihiro ran over to me and hugged me tightly, blocking everything that could hit me with his body.

Then the floor collapsed, and we fell. And the last thing I saw and heard was Akihiro in doubt that we would live, saying: "I love you, so much." And me replying, "I love you too." Then it all went black.

Akihiros POV

I woke up, in a strange black room. I didnt know where I was or why I was here, but whatever the reason, I wanted out of here and out of here now! I sat up immediately and looked around for any sign of my baby sister. "Akiho? Aki! Where are you?" I started calling out. I stood up only to find a pain in my right arm. "Agh..." It seems my right arm had been broken during the fall.

I held my right arm and walked towards the door. The door looked shredded and stuck in its place, but I tried opening it anyway. Nothing happened, it stayed in place. _Maybe she escaped out the window! _I thought stupidly. I stumbled to where once of the windows were and tugged on it. "Huh?" I said dumbfounded. It wouldnt open. I tried the next window. It wouldnt even budge. "Darn it..." I muttered to myself as I looked around for a way out.

I actually started to panic. This wasn't like me at all. I was unsure as to why I was feeling this way. I walked back to the door. I began to kick it and punch it and soon enough, it fell out of its place. I ran out and began my search for Akiho. _Why am I so panicked without her here?! _I thought to myself. I came across a sleeping figure and ran towards it. "Akiho?! Akiho is that you!?" I shook the sleeping figure. "Ugh.." A female voice escaped from the figure. She turned to face me. It was Etsuko. "Ah, Kishinuma-Kun." She said as she sat up. I gently stepped back and held out my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. "Ohayashi-San are you alright?" I asked worried as to why she was sleeping on the floor.

"Yes Kisinuma-Kun, im fine, thank you." Etsuko said as she let go of my hand. "Have you seen Akiho?" I said panicking. "No, I just woke up." She said quietly. "Oh...oh god..." I started to hyperventilate and panic. "Kishinuma-Kun! Calm down your going to pass out! Why are you so panicked!?" She said as she sat me down. She sat next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Why are you so worked up Kishinuma-Kun?" Etsuko asked as she stood up. "Im not sure...i've never panicked like this before." (A/N He gets it from Ayumi :3)

"Well have you ever been far from Ahiko before?" She asked calmly. I shook my head and widened my eyes. "I see. This is why your panicked Akihiro. You have such a strong connection with Kishinuma-Chan that you feel panicked when your far from her. Its a good thing to be seperated and be independent though. Don't worry we'll find her as soon as possible." She explained. I stood up. That feeling of emptiness that was inside me disappeard and filled with a feeling I didn't understand.

**Le Finish. Could dis be love? It makes sense of course. Yoshiki's son falls in love with class rep? Don't act like that dosent make sense. The next chapter is going to be in Chiemis POV. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Im back with another chapter! Yaaay! Thank you so much to those who've reviewed I am so grateful! Well as you asked heres another chapter.**

Chiemi's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I struggled to keep my consiousness. My surroundings were unfamiliar and I had no idea where I was or who was with me. Finally when I got my seeing back in check I sat up strait and observed my surroundings carefully. At first I believed I was in my own room and almost called out "Hey Mama whats for dinner?" But then I realized,

I was not in my bedroom.

Where was I!?

I stood up and scanned the surroundings, I was in a dark enviorment. It looked aged by 50 years, so I estimated that this place was very old and probably abandoned by now. This place was clearly a death just waiting to happen.

I couldn't see any signs of life as far as I was concerned. Finally I noticed a sleeping figure in the corner. It was obviously male because it had broad shoulders and a manly figure. When I stepped forward to look at the face, I noticed that light brown hair.

"Daichi-Kun!" I screamed into his ear. He shot up and panted for a few seconds before repossessing his breath. "Chiemi-Chan...Where are we?" He whispered. I shrugged as we stood up. "Where is everyone else!?" I began to get worried. We were all seperated. And this place was really big. Hopefully we would all get out safely, and maybe we could even have a sleepover!

Im not sure Isako would be okay with that. She was the type who wanted to be with atleast 2 people at once and nothing more. She was very popular but I guess she gets overwhelmed with more people. Maybe she gets it from people always talking to her. I'm not sure. Daichi placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked me strait in the eyes. "Hey its okay. Im here with ya and I won't let anything hurt ya." He said kindly. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I blushed. Where would I be without Daichi?

We held eachothers hands as we walked out of the class only to find the hallway had been even more shredded and torn up then the room we had just exited. "Jeez this place must be old. Like prehistoric old." I said jokingly. We took gentle steps down the hallway as if the floorboards were about to collapse right beneath our feet. When we came across a certain turn we shook in horror as we saw the sight in front of us.

We saw blood splattered against the wall. And something else I couldn't exactly explain, BUT IT WAS CHUNKY. Near the splatter was a blue spirit watching hopefully. I don't even want to describe what she looked like, sweet Jesus.

She turned around and looked at us mornfully. "New victems...tell me, who are your parents..." She asked quietly. She had short hair and looked around the age of 15-16. "Uh..Uh..." I replied. "My parents are Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Mochida, whats It to you?" daichi replied. I smacked his arm. "Ow, what was that for!?" He screamed at me. "For being a jerk." I said as I turned my attention back to the spirit.

"So, they did make it out alive...but that means...no I can't let their child be harmed...i care for them to much..." She said. "My name is Mayu Suzumoto. I was one of your parents friends that passed away in this godforsaken place..." She said, her once non-grotesque lips curling up into a smile. "My parents are Yuka Ando and Takashi Ando..." I said. "Ahhhh I remember yuka. She was so young when we all got trapped here." She said.

"Wait, TRAPPED!?" I screamed. "Yes. Me, Shig-Nii, Ayumi Shinozaki, Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Yoshiki Kishinuma, and Yui Sensei..." She trailed off. "Hey! Yoshiki and Ayumi are the names of our friends parents! Their names are Akihiro Kishinuma and Akiho Kishinuma! Their twins." Daichi finished. "Ah so Kishinuma and Shinozaki got together eh?" She said as she giggled. "Aw man I can't wait to hear Shinohara's reaction to that!" Daichi stepped forward and asked her another question. "So you were all trapped here?" He asked gently so he would not push the subject. It was quite clear this was a tough subject that need not be discussed in much detail.

"Yes...so sad...4 out of 9 people dead...me including..." Her ghostly eyes began to fill with tears. "And even Shig-Nii..." this time tears fell out. Daichi stepped back and said "Im Sorry I asked..." He looked completely guilty and wished he had just shut up. "No no its fine, you deserve to know what happens..." She gestured us to sit down so we sat on our knees. She sat on her knees with us and began to explain.

"This is Heavenly Host Elementary school. A cursed school so when you do the Sachiko Ever After Charm incorrectly you get trapped here. I wish your parents had explained this to you but I suppose they didn't want you to know..." She trailed off. "Dont trust the ghosts here like I did. And look what happened to me..." She turned to the corpse behind her and I gasped. That was her!?

"You have to appease the new sachiko and leave...leave before you all get killed...we'll protect you all...i promise..." She disappeared. I looked around before we continued walking down the hallway, terrified of what we have just heard and seen.

Isamu's POV

"Isako? ISAKO? Isako where are you!? Isako!" I called out my best friends name. I began to get worried so I ran faster down the first floor hallway. Eventually I sat down and leaned my head against the dark purple wall. I took out a recent picture I'd made through photoshop. It was multiple pictures of Isako made into a collage with small hearts surrounding it. It was true. I had a major crush on my best friend.

I would never admit it to her though. She would never like me back so it would ruin our friendship! I would rather be single forever and be best friends with the girl I liked rather than date her for a while then end our new relationship and our old relationship all together.

I placed the picture back into my pocket and stood up ready to search for her again. I ran back down the hallway, and bumped into something large. "OOF!" I said as I landed on the floor. I ran a couple fingers through my cocoa hair to see if any wounds had been left. I saw warm brown eyes look through my green ones. "Sorry Kouno-San.. I didn't mean to bump into you.." A male voice said. I examined the person in front of me. He was tall and large, in a good way that is. He looked about the size of a bear. I immediately recognized that navy hair and brown eyes once I saw the full figure.

"Ah...Mori-San." It was Haruki. He held out a hand and helped me up. "Have you seen Isako?" I said starting to panic again. "Actually I thoguht I saw her back at the infimary." He said smiling. I smiled big and wanted to hug him so hard, but I had to be a man. (A/N Yeah sureeeeee Isamu. You can be a man.)

He led me to where the infimary was and I opened the door slowly. I saw a girlish figure on the bed and I stepped closer to examine her in a better light. I took out my cellphone and turned on a flashlight app. There was bright red hair and the girl was curled up in a ball.

Isako.

"ISAKO WAKE UP." I screamed. She screamed and sat up panting. "Isamu what the heeeeck!? AND WHERE ARE WE EXACTLY!?" She said as she slapped my arm. Her eyes widened when I hugged her as if she was going to disappear. I trembled but as soon as she wrapped her arms around me, I felt safe...as if nothing could hurt me anymore..."

Haruki watched us, smiling all the while. After I broke the hug I turned to Haruki and whispered. "Thank you so much..." He winked and we walked off to find the others.

Akihos POV

I stood near the girls bathroom, knife in hand, ready for whatever spirit was planning to come out.

I knew this place by heart.

I knew how to escape.

I knew how to fight these demons.

I just didn't know where to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg Thank you for the good feedback! I wuuuuv you my reviewers! And my silent viewers too I see you over In the corner. :3Okay so question. Who is your favorite character so far? Mine I would have to say is Akiho. I just wuv her and her brothers good relationship, and one more thing, and this one comes with a special prize! What is Sachikos new name and what does she look like? The one I like best will be used in my story. The prize is you get to have a character from either another school or a ghost, and you pic who it is, who he/shes like, what their name is etc. I'll PM the winner and you PM me the info. Okay onto the story.**

Akiho's POV

I panted as I walked out of the bathroom, and began to run away. I didn't know who she was but she was a bit scary, and the voices I heard... I shivered. I hid behind the wall as the ghost came out. "wait! Please don't leave! I'm not bad! I knew your mother!" She said with her cheery voice. My eyes widened. My mother? How did she know my mother? And who is this curly-haired female weirdo!?

Ayumis POV (Switching POVS like a baws :3)

I paced back and forth waiting for my children to come home. It was 8:00, I told them to get home by 6. Where were they? Our house was only a half a mile from school after all! You could see it from the third floor! My husband placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure their fine Ayumi. They probably just went to get some ice cream or Akihiko is trying to meet with his friends and Akihos chasing after him. You know Akiho takes after you and Akihiko takes after me after all. Plus, Akiho has her pocket knife! If they get into any trouble she'll stab em or something." Yoshiki said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know I just get worried..." I said. "Hey I'm worried too." He said. He kissed my forehead and just like that I felt content and safe.

(A/N TheFanFicWriter12 TAKE NOTE.)

Akihos POV

I finally stepped out of my little hidey-hole and began to face this spirit head on. "Their we are." She said. "Now whats your name, little one." She giggled. Her neck looked as if she had been hanged and had clawed herself in the process. "Im Akiho Kishinuma." I replied. I may have put myself into a dangerous position, but whats life without a little risk I suppose. "And your mother is...?" She waited for me to finish. So she just used my mother as a decoy to get me out of my hiding spot eh? Well Played ghost girl. Well played.

"Ayumi Kishinuma/Shinozaki." I said as I stood up a little taller. I wasn't going to let this teenage cheery suicidal girl get the best of me just because shes a ghost. My family Is known for having connections with spirits and im not stopping that tradition now! She snickered. "I always knew those two liked each other." She giggled.

"You knew my parents?" I said as I lowered my pocket knife. I felt as if I could trust her now for some reason, even though I shouldn't have. "Knew them? I was their friend! My name happens to be Seiko Shinohara, ring a bell?" She said. I nodded enthusiastically. "Daichis mothers friend right?" She looked a bit tooken off. "Daichi? Whats his last name? And his mothers Naomi?" She asked. "Yes, Mochida-Kun." I replied. She squealed. (A/N SHES A FANGIRL, RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIVES)

"Yaaaay! Mochida-Kun and Naomi did get together! Hooray! Hooray!" She started dancing and skipping around in a circle. I tried my best to hold my poker face, but it was really hard not to let out a couple laughs.

I poked around to see if I had any water on me, since I was a bit parched. I found nothing but a couple quarters and a picture of Mom and Dad from their wedding day. I smiled at the picture and barely even noticed that Shinohara was standing next to me. "Awwwwwwww she looks so beautiful!" She exclaimed. I jumped out of my trance and nodded. I placed the picture back into my pocket. "Um, do you mind if I tag along with you? I get lonely without Naomi..." She said, blushing. It was obvious she was mildly embarrassed since she probably never had to ask for someone to stay near her and allow her to be in their prescence. She seemed like the type of woman who would BE asked to stay near them and would BE asked to stay in their presence. "Alright...i suppose..." I said. I will be careful though. I am going to get out of here no matter what I do.

"Yay!' She exclaimed. She disappeard. "Eh? Shinohara-San where did you go?" I exclaimed. "TeeHee im right here Akiho-Chan!" I heard her voice from my necklace. It was a gift from my aunt Hinoe (A/N This fanfiction has nothing to do with Book of Shadows. Therefore Hinoe did not die. Sorry if any spoilers were told.) "eh? Your in my necklace?" I exclaimed a bit shocked. "Yup! Im safe and sound in here! Your necklace has powers your Auntie passed unto you, you can collect souls in it! Only pure souls though I suppose, yay im pure! Heheheh!" Her echoey voice filled my mind, I felt as if all loneliness had drifted from my body. I felt safe knowing she was right here even though I could not see her.

I walked along the hallway. She told me stories about her and Naomi, and I felt not closer to , but to Daichi. "Hey, Shinohara?" I asked interrupting her story about the time she and Naomi fell off the bicycle they were riding. "Yes?" She answered. "What happens when I leave this place? What happens to you?" "Oh, I'm not sure, maybe i'll still be trapped here, maybe i'll be released into the real world. I am okay with either way since I made a new friend!" The word friend echoed in my mind. I've never really had friends before. To hear someone call me that, it made me feel warm inside. Was this what friendship was like?

Akihiro POV (A/N do you know how hard it is to freaking Switch POVS multiple times!?)

Ohayashi was very good company to keep around. She made me feel like I didn't need Akiho as much as I thought I did. She was short-tempered though. If I interrupted her she would get huffy and start saying things like "You should listen more often!" Or "Stop interrupting me!" She definitly was not a positive penny. Still he accompanied her, as to keep her safe. He had no idea why he did not go off on his own already and look for Akiho, but he felt if he left her she would be very upset and for some reason I didnt want to hear,see,or think about that.

"Kishinuma-Kun were you listening!?" Ohayashi screamed at me. "Ah, sorry, I was distracted." I said quietly. She huffed and pointed to the door infront of us. "Theres a pool here. We should explore it." She said flatly. I opened the door carefully and stepped inside first. We walked around the pool and into the plumbing room, but we didn't dare to near the actual pool for some reason. Inside the plumbing room was a key. "This key is very small..." I said as I picked it up. Maybe it was for a safe or something. Those usually have weird keys.

We walked out of the room and heard a voice call out our names. "Kids, run! Akihiro, Etsuko, Run! Their after you!" The voice belonged to a grown woman, maybe about the age of 20-25. (A/N I think you all know who this is.) "Hello? Whos there? Can we help you?" Etsuko called out gently. "No! I am beyond help now, but please run! I'll hold them off!" She called back. Finally we saw them. Three ghost children with disfigured bodies stared at the ghost woman infront of us. She had short hair and a panda necklace, she appears to have been stabbed several times all over. How disgusting.

"I said run!" She screamed. I grabbed Etsuko and threw her onto my shoulder. "Ahh! Kishinuma-Kun put me down!" She screamed at me. I ran fast away from the woman and the ghosts altogether. Ohayashi kept smacking my back and yelling at me to go back and help her but I refused. She was not only a ghost, but a grown woman. She could take care of herself. I just ran faster and prayed that the woman was not evil and directed us away from good ghosts. I ran into a door and dropped Ohayashi. "Ouch!" She moaned. I looked at the name tag on the door, it said Science Lab. I took out the key from the pool and put it into the lock. It opened with ease.

I grabbed Etsuko and I ran inside and closed the door behind me. We were safe. Or so I thought.

I sat down, sweat dripping down my face rapidly. I heard Etsuko stand up and fiddle around in her pockets for something. She kneeled infront of me and held out her hankechief, placing it gently on my head. She wiped away all the sweat and sat next to me. She seemed cold, and was shivering. I quietly took off my jacket and placed on her head gently. She buried herself in my jacket, and soon after, fell asleep. I had to admit, she looked really cute. I stood up and began to search around the room.

I found basiclly nothing, but then I stumbled across a note. I picked it up carefully, as it was old and looked as if it was about to shatter like glass. I read it.

_Dear Future Victims,_

_I want you to escape RIGHT NOW. Please, just find a way! I don't want anyone else to suffer like me and my friends! My other friends were able to escape, but not us 4. We are trapped here, suffering eternally till the school is destroyed. We have no idea how to escape ourselves, but hopefully this tape I left will tell you how. Go to the room down the hallway. Inside is a tv and a dvr. Use it. The tape I have left explains in detail how to escape. There is no hope for me Mayu, Sensei, or Shinohara anymore. But I know we will try to help anyone else escape. Please, remember us, even if the rest of the world dosent. Remember. Remember as we will remember our friends who have escaped. Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, and Satoshi Mochida._

_-Morishige Sakutaro_

I couldnt believe what I was reading. My parents...they had been here before...Why didn't they tell us so maybe we could've prevented this!? Why don't parents tell their kids anything!? Its unfair! Wheres Aki!? What if shes dead!? If shes dead I'm blaming Mom and Dad and moving out on my own! I was so angry I started shaking. I heard a rustle from the corner though. I turned around and saw a large, tall figure move slowly to us. I inched backwards, almost bumping into Etsukos sleeping figure.

The man or woman stepped closer and grabbed the sharpest thing next to it, a pair of scissors. Yes cause we need THOSE in a science lab. I stepped back even furthur, and that THING stepped into the light. I swear I thought I was going to puke as soon as I saw it.

The dude had half a normal body, and half muscle and organ looking as if they were hanging by wires. I may have regurgitated, but I swallowed it! I started panicking all over again and fell onto Etsuko like the clumsy idiot I am. She awoke of course. "Kishinuma-Kun what the he- Oh my god what the heck is that..." She said. She shrieked and hid behind me. The guy got closer and closer with the scissors.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daichis POV (A/N Im so cruel leaving you on a cliffy :3)

I screamed out my baby cousins name. "Chiemi!" I don't know what happened, but when we went to the bathroom, she ran off and disappeard. I hope shes all right. I don't want anything bad to happen to her... not like what happened with moms friend. Dad told me that when her friend died, she locked herself in her room for days! I don't wanna lock myself in a room for days and have therapists come knock on my door or take cray cray pills! I HAVE STANDARDS.

When I looked down, at the entrance to the infirmary was a light pink and white zebra pattern iphone. (A/N WOW I put a lot of detail into an iphone xD) I picked it up, it was Chiemi's! "New picture?" I asked myself. I pressed the picture and it was a picture of a male with navy blue hair and light blue eyes. Luckily it wasn't Haruki since he has brown eyes, like hot chocolate!

Okay im high off something if these are my thoughts.

But wait a minute, he has a large wound in his neck, he shouldn't be able to breath! As far as I know from my few times paying attention in biology, that spot in the neck has an important atery (A/N DONT JUDGE MY SPELLING! Im not good at english :3) deep beneath the tissue. The wound looks very deep so it should have reached the artiery.

Who was this man!?

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! So cruel :3 so is shig alive!? Idk im just coming up with this stuff help me out here guys xD Anyway please answer le questions and dont forget about the contest! Love ya guys! -le sisterly smooches-**

**...#YUKAHORSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hope to have gotten lots of answers and contest entrees ^-^! This will not be posted tilllllll idk (American Time) Monday I guess...idk. Im lazy and so far this vacation reaaaaalllllllyyyyyy has bad wifi, this is the best wifi I can get and even this is a bit slow. Btw FanFicWriter plz tell moon and tacky I took a suprise vacation sorry I couldnt tell ya! Im trying to get onto roblox as we speak :3 Anyway onto the story!**

Akihiros POV

"Kishinuma-kun...Don't push yourself you were just wounded..." Etsuko said as she dabbed my eye with her wet cloth. I let my head rest on her shoulder for a while. Having your right eye stabbed (Though it could be fixed) is tiring. She patted my back for a while and she hummed some sort of song. I felt my eyes slowly closing. Eventually it all just faded to black.

Etsukos POV

I hoped Akihiro was alright. He seemed really hurt, although he gave no care that his EYE has been STABBED! He said he can see its just a bit blurry, though I can tell he's lying. I set Akihiro right next to me when he fell asleep, and I fell asleep on his shoulder soon after. (A/N I ship these two so hard XD) I dreamed of being back home, with my mother, my father, and my baby brother. Though there was someone else with me, holding my hand. I couldn't make out a face but I could remember electric blue eyes. (A/N I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO THIS IS BY NOW) We laughed and we smiled and we couldn't remember anything bad, it was pure bliss.

I woke up 3 hours later, only to be greeted by Kishinuma trying to pick lock a large set of lockers. "Darn it..." He muttered to himself as his nail broke. He took out a paper clip and began to twist it around in the lock. I heard an unlocking noise. "Yes!" Kishinuma shouted. He gently opened up the locker. Inside were some canned foods, a jacket, and some soda. "Alright!" He fist pumped the air one time then sat next to me. "Oh morning Ohayashi." he said passing me a soda. "Morning Kishinuma. If it is morning that is." I said. He nodded curtly.

I picked up the can of Koka-Kora (A/N thats Coca-Cola in japanese, thank you Google Translate!) And drank it. It felt nice to have a cold drink run down my throat, I was so thirsty. "Hey Kishinuma?" I asked him. He looked up from his bag of chips and answered: "What?" "What do we do when we escape?" he paused and thought about it for a second. "I suppose just go on with our lives and try to forget..." He said quietly. Try to forget...for some reason that word didn't seem as relieving to me as it should have. Its like for some reason I didn't WANT to forget. Why though? Shouldn't I want to remove this horrid place from my memory?

"Hey Ohayashi, you okay?" Kishinuma asked kindly. "Yeah..yeah im fine..." I said. I stood up and began to walk down the hallway. "Hey, wait up!" Kishinuma ran up to me and walked beside me. We said nothing which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

_Run little children go home, to a murderers house you've come..._

"What the!?" (A/N Line from the book "A Tale Dark and Grim" :3) The sound was made by four people. And from what I was guessing, a boy and 2 girls.

_Run little children go home, to a murderers house you've come..._

"WHOS THERE!?" Shouted kishinuma.

_Don't end up like us little children. It hurts..._

_Run...run...she's here...she's going to kill you..._

Kishinuma clutched his head and fell to the ground. "Ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhHHHHHHH!" He shouted. He was hyperventilating and shouting at the top of his lungs. I actually got scared. "Kishinuma-Kun!" I screamed. I kneeled down beside him and tried to calm him down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Akiho POV

I heard screaming from the 2nd hall. It sounded like a males and soon after, I knew who it was. "AKIHIRO!" I screamed running down the hall. Seiko followed me. "Akihiro!? Whos Akihiro!?" She asked. "My brother!" I screamed at seiko. When I came across where the voice was coming from I was thrown into the classroom next to it. "AH! AKIHIRO! AKIHIRO WHATS WRONG!? AKIHIRO!" I kept screaming and banging on the door but it would not budge in the slightest.

I looked around for something that could break me out of this place, but to no avail. All I could find were a box of matches, yet the door was metal. It wouldn't work. I placed down the matches.

I wished I didn't.

When I turned around I heard a fearful laugh. I slowly turned to see a girl without half her head with the box of matches in her hand. I gasped. "T-Tokiko!? Aren't you Tokiko?" I said.

She lit a match.

"No! Please dont what are you doing!? Put that down you'll hurt someone!"

She held it high.

"Tokiko put that back you don't want anyone to get hurt! And how are you even moving?"

She threw it on the ground.

The fire spread faster then anything I had seen.

(A/N COINCIDENTALLY LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE JUST CAME ON...WOOOOOW)

I felt a burning on my arm, fire crawled up my arm slowly and painfully burning the skin under it. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was an absolute agonizing pain. I could see my skin turning from pale to red. A deep red. Hot tears welled up in my eyes, and I let them slip out. "GYAAAAAAH!"

Akihiro POV

I heard...voices..they were in my head...i screamed out hoping they would shut up...nothing happened...I heard a voice...calling my name...i heard her scream...i heard her cries...i heard her shout...my sister...my...

"AKIHO!" I screamed as I broke down the door with one foot. Inside was the largest fire I'd seen, and in the corner was my bay sister screaming as fire burned her. I ran through the fire not giving a single care what happened to me. I scooped her up and ran back out. "Ahhhhh! Kishinuma-Chan!" Etsuko screamed. I ignored her and looked at Akihos arm. She was burned badly...

The burn went strait up to her shoulder. I could do nothing but simply hold her and let her know I was here. "Onii-chan..." She said...She flickered like a hologram. And she disappeared into nothing. Yet I could still hear her voice. "This is not my...space..."

Haruki POV

I closed Isakos possibility to breath when I wrapped my hands around her throat. Isamu was kicking me and punching me but I gave no care. The man told me i'd get to see my little sister again if I did this. So I did. I'd do anything for her. Anything. "Mori-Kun...gah...kah.." Isako was able to slip out my name before I choked her harder. "NO! LET HER GO! PLEASE! LET HER GO!"

_Do it._

_Your sisters waiting._

_Who cares about these two._

_The world won't remember them anyway._

_I know what happens to you in the future if you don't._

_They'll kill YOU!_

With those words I grabbed Isako and threw her out the window. "NOOOOOO!" Isamu screamed. She ran behind Isako and broke her fall..They were outside. "ISAMU! ISAMU!" Isako screamed as she looked at the dead boy beneath her. Or atleast I thought he was dead. He wrapped his arms around Isako as she cried into his chest. "Is..a..ko...I...love...you..." He said. She kissed his cheek as he slowly closed his eyes. "I..i love you too..." She whispered.

**Sorry this was short! Man that last part got me crying. Well finally the darkening is starting to set in isn't it? Ah well. FIRST DEATH, YAAAAAY! Jk. Well see you soon! Gotta go make t or d now :P**


	5. Sorry!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Im still working on the next chapter. Its going to be very long as I told you all in my Truth or Dare. Im sorry ;-;. I hope you all can wait for a long time, because im not even close to finishing it. Im so busy and I almost always cant find time to do this. Im only four pages out of twenty so far. Please forgive me. When the new chapter comes out I will also be doing my Truth or Dare, so fans of T or D get ready ;)! Love you guys! **

**Sincerely,**

**KatieBugSnug**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so I see nobody wants to take part in the sachiko thing. Wow people thanks a lot. I'm doing it on my own I guess then. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. Not. Ah well, what are ya gonna do? Anyway, onto the story!**

Akihos POV

I looked at my brothers longing face as he stood near the place where I was. "You can still hear me..right Aki?" He said. He sounded lonely and sad. He's never sounded that way before. I placed a hand on his shoulder, its strange. I could see him but he couldn't see me. "Ohayashi-San." I said. She looked at where I was standing. "Please take care of Akihiro. Im begging you. I have to do some buisness." I said. She nodded. "Of course." "Akihiro don't worry about me. Just don't die." He smiled.

"I will not die. Ill stay safe." I kissed his cheek and went the other way. Seiko looked sadly at akihiro. I turned around and saw a few tears slip from his eyes, though I couldn't see his eyes because his hair was covering it. I walked by the corner and to the infirmary. "Who was he Akiho?" Seiko asked me. She appeared next to me and walked alongside me. I actually noticed she was my height. I also got to notice her wound better. It looked like a knife cut almost, it was deep but didn't show as much. "Oh he was my older/twin brother Akihiro Kishinuma. And that was my classmate and class representive Etsuko Ohayashi." I replied. She nodded. "Heh, ya know Ayumi was the class representative. And she was stuck with Yoshiki. Hehehehe." She said. "Are you implying my brother and her are..." I gulped. "Dating?" "No no of course not, I just find that funny." I nodded. Seiko was very good company. "Hey Seiko?" "Yes Akiho?" "Who were the other ghosts here?" "Oh, well if you want to find them like you did me, they are all good spirits. The first one we should find is Mayu Suzumoto, the others were Sakutaro Morishige and Yui Sensei." She said. I nodded.

"Lets find the others shall we? We can all appease the spirits together!" "YEAH!" Seiko screamed. The building shook for a second. "Uh sorry." I smiled. We walked off, hoping to find the other ghosts.

Daichi POV

"CHIEMI!" I kneeled down next to my little cousin. "CHIEMI! CHIEMI WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE!" I screamed. She slowly began to open her eyes. I tackled her before she could say the word "Hi.". "Ah! Daichi what are you doing!" Tears fell from my eyes at a rapid speed. "You weren't breathing! You were dead you were dead you were dead!" I kept sobbing into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

FLASBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

_I walked down the stairs a thrid time, and saw a flash of ginger hair around the corner. "CHIEMI!" I screamed out to her. I ran past the corner as fast as I could. "DAICHI!" She screamed. The ceiling began to fall apart. I ran over but before I could, the ceiling collapsed building a thick wall between us. "CHIEMI!" I dug through the gravel and even caught some in my mouth. "BLEGCH" I spit it out. I continued digging and saw her hand. I pulled her out. She wasn't breathing. Her chest wasn't moving. No..._

Flashback End :3

"Im sorry for worrying you Daichi..." She stood up and I stood up alongside her. "Its no problem..." I said sniffling. To be honest i'd never cried so much in my life. To find out my best friend and cousin was dead...it was heartbreaking. I thought I needed cray cray pills. I felt something shatter inside me. Chiemi held out her hands and wiped away my tears.

A haunting voice crowded the hallway. When we looked over, a young girl, maybe our age stood there singing. Her hand was placed upon her chest following the beat of her 'heartbeat'. She sang louder and we walked forward. Long black hair flowed like the wind behind her and her bright green eyes made it seem like she was alive unlike her skin, which was pale as snow. The voice of an angel flooded my ears, making me feel calm and trust the girl. She ripped out a pair of scissors and I broke out of it. I grabbed Chiemi and ran.

D o n' t r u n...

She followed us as we ran into the bathroom. We shut the door and I held my back against it. The young woman banged on the door several times. I pushed harder. I wouldnt let her get in.

"So. What do we do now? Try to find the others?" Chiemi asked me. "Yes. I'd like to find Kishinuma-Chan." I said. A scarlet rose blush escaped to my cheeks and my cousin noticed. "You liked Kishinuma dont ya squidward." Cheimi said teasingly. Shes such a tease. "Of course not. I'm simply worried about her safety." I replied. I lifted my back off the old door and felt nothing. Thank god the monster had left. She could easily kill us. What was that thing anyway!?

"Sachiko." A manly voice spoke. A blue haired fellow with glasses rimmed with blood stepped out of the shadows. His hands were covered in the blood of others and his smile held high levels of insanity. Clearly this dude had lost it awhile ago.

"Who are you?" I spoke out first, using my own body as a sheild towards Chiemi. I wasn't gonna let anyone lay a hand on her. She was my baby cousin after all. Ain't NOBODY touching her. "Sakutaro Morishige." He said. His grin widened showing his madness. This was one of the people who had died right? "You're one of my fathers friends..." I said quietly. He laughed like a maniac.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -crash- -slam-_

"W-what the!?" Chiemi screamed from the sound. It ringed in our ears, making our head feel like it was splitting. "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" We screamed at the top of our lungs. We dropped to the ground holding our ears and our heads. "AHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" The pain grew worse as we screamed against it.

_Shig-Nii!_

A calming voice from before soothed our ears. A ghastly hand was placed upon my head, the pain started to fade away like it had never exsisted.

_Shhhhhhh...Its okay...Forgive Shig-Nii hes not in his right mind at the moment...Just fall asleep...the pain will end..._

My eyes began to droop as the figure moved to Chiemi and did the same to her. It had been the young girl from before, Mayu Suzumoto. I felt sorta...content. She looked to me as Chiemi's eyes were shut. Though her features were mishappen, I could tell she smiled. Not evilly. A true smile. The girl moved to Sakutaro and embraced him.

_M-M-M-Mayu?_

_Shig-Nii its okay. The darkening has scary effects on you and others dosent it. Its alright now._

The boys body glazed over with a faint blue glow. His wounds were still there but he looked calmer and more innocent then before. "M-Mayu..." The last thing I heard was her saying "its okay" before falling asleep.

Akihiros POV

I stood silently as I watched my sister walk off. Or HEARD my sister walk off. I couldn't see her. That whole conversation about the closed spaces really got to me. I cant see her...I started trembling with anger. "Kishinuma-Kun..." Ohayashi said softly. "What." She was taken aback by my sharp tone and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean to you." I replied in a softer tone. My heart skipped a beat as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Its alright Kishinuma-Kun. I understand completely. Now lets get going as well. We don't know how fast that fire will spread." I nodded in response as she took my hand and led me away from the room. I felt myself slowly deteriorate. I wished to atleast see my little sisters happy face...but I guess I wouldn't see that today. After we get out of this im going to hug the life out of that child.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"What the heck?" I said. Ohayashi stiffened as she reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She turned on the green and black zebra print Iphone and answered the call she was receiving. "H-Hello?" She asked.

_H e l p...m e..._

_I t... s...s o...m u c h..._

She screamed as she dropped the phone and stomped on it three times. "Ohayashi! Calm down!" I said as I grabbed her hand. Our faces both heated up as we let go of each others grasp. I blushed like a tomato as she picked up her phone, which somehow survived her sequenced pink flats. "It...it had a voice...my...moms voice..." She ran over to me and cried into my chest. I had to admit, I was really flustered by this sudden embrace. I wrapped my arms around her gently. She was trembling gently from the fear she received from that call. This place wasnt good...Not for her...Not for me...Not for Akiho...Not for our friends! I wanted out of this place. Now.

Frustration just began to build up inside me. And I needed it to be released. Immediatly. I started trembling with rage but managed to hold in all my feelings. Somehow. I held her for a bit longer, stroking her hair with my free hand. "Shhhhhhhhhh..." I whispered into her ear. It took about 10 more minutes for her to fully calm down, Along with me. She retreated from the hug and began walking ahead of me, proclaiming herself as the leader in this situation. That was fine by me. Im done being leader. I drank a small can of really expired soda, though it was still cold. I embraced the slightly uncomfortable cold and let it confirm me I was still alive. Everything was numb and I couldnt feel anything. I looked down at my school pants and noticed the edges of the ends were charred from the recent fire. I prayed that the fire would die down before they reached the rest of the school. It was wood after all. It would be awful to burn to death, and having our ashes the last remains of us. Imagining a slow painful death made my blood run colder then the air, which was below freezing.

We walked down the long hallway for a bit longer before opening the door to a wrecked classroom. Inside was a broken window, and splats of blood colored the boring grey floor. A corpse was crushed underneath a cabinet. When we got a closer look, we saw that knives had been in the cabinet and fell out and stabbed her repeatedly. (A/N Sorry for interuppting but I just had die this way k? Easier) "Thats gotta hurt." I chuckled. Atleast I still had my sense of humor with me. Unlike my pride.

She smacked me on my arm. "Ouch! Ohayashi-San what the heck!?" I grunted. Man girls can hit HARD. "Do NOT make fun of this woman in any sort of way you heartless jerk!" She screamed at me. "Jesus Christ I was trying to lighten the mood!" I screamed back at her. We fought and fought endlessly until she broke into tears. She dug her face into her hands as she sobbed. I felt my heart break slightly

"Ohayashi-San...Im...Im sorry...i dont know whats wrong with me..." I reached out to touch her shoulder.

_SMACK!_

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She screamed. I put my hand up to feel the red handprint on my cheek. I felt warmness filling up in my eyes. I realized they were hot, salty tears. "Kishinuma-Kun..." She said. She placed her hand over her mouth, in shock of what she just did. "Im so..." "Save it Etsuko." I felt rage boiling inside me, butterflies from her prescence leaving me. "Just save it." I walked out of the room. Leaving her alone to cope. A part of me wishes she would die.

But another can't live without her.

(Isakos POV)

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

To live without him.

It killed me.

I loved him.

Now im trapped here.

With a man I once thought had a heart of gold.

So kind and gentle.

He never hurt a fly before this.

What was going to happen to me.

God kill me.

Let me be with my classmate.

My friend.

My love.

Haruki kept a tight grip on my arm as he pulled me through the hallways on a chain leash. "Jesus christ can you go any slower." He said annoyed. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked. My voice shook scared of his answer. "Well. Im not sure yet. Maybe ill let you survive. Maybe not." My heart beat up in my throat.

_Isamu...Protect me Please..._

He threw me into a cold dark room. I lied there. Waiting for death to come. Isamu was the only thing I lived for...My parents hated me. I was bullied constantly. I acted as if everyone loved me...and as if I was happy.

The truth was he was the only thing keeping me from breaking. The lone one who kept me breathing. Now...Now hes dead. I cant help him. He cant help me. I dont have the will to live anymore.

A girl my age stepped forward. Pair of scissors in hand. She stepped forward. Her bright green eyes had nothing but the evil glint of mankind within them.

"Go ahead." I said. She grinned evilly from ear to ear. "Isamu...Im coming..." I whispered.

Life faded away from me. A spirit began forming on the other side of the school. Where a teenage boy was awaiting for her arrival, smile etched upon his features. The female ghost appeard fully, and he stroked her hair. "Hey..."He said gently. The young girl opened her eyes to see her true love. Isako. My true love.

I am the ghost girl.

I am dead.

Pain is there.

But as long as im with you.

It subsides...

**Wellllllll imma cut it short here. I got nowhere near my goal but this is almost finished. Sooooo yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy. And give me more ideas in the Reviews. Peace :3**


End file.
